Morning Dew
by JavaRed99
Summary: Bella has been attacked. Confuscion on whos done it! AHHH! REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Losing Control

Chapter 1: Lose Control

None of the characters belong to me! I own nothing from this fanfic except that I'm the one who wrote it.

"Bella run!" Edward looked up at Bella with pleading eyes, his breath coming out in harsh heaving. "I can't hold on much longer." Bella stared longingly into Edward's pitch black eyes.

"I can't leave you," her voice just as pleading as Edwards eyes.

"You can and you will! How do you think I will feel when I'm done- Argh!" A scream erupted from his lips. "Please," the words barely above a whisper. Instead Bella ran towards him with intention of holding Edward in her arms to try and comfort him. As her fingers reached his face though, Edward blanked out.

Edward came back to attention slowly. At first when he heard crying, he guessed that it was Alice or Esme mourning the fact that he had failed and now Bella was dead. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Bella huddled up against a tree holding her arm to her chest, crying and screaming in pain.

"Dear god! I've bitten you." He ran over to her not knowing what to do. A thick wave filled of the stench of blood hit Edward hard. He staggered back, away from Bella, too much afraid of losing control to go near her. A war raged on in his mind.

'_I kill her if I go near her. I kill her if I don't. Either way she dies. Either way her soul is gone and it's all my fault. How could I have lost control like that?! I've put Bella in danger and now it's killing her_.' In the outer edges of his mind, Edward could here his cell phone ringing. He quickly grabbed it and answered hoping for Carlisle. Maybe he would have the answer to all of this.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Hello Edward. We think that there has been a vampire attack and Bella may or may not have been involved. I think that you should prepare for the worst and find Bella. And remember Edward, don't do anything rash." Carlisle was calm and collected and sounded busy, but did not sound at all that he suspected Edward for the attack. Oh no he thought it was just some wandering vampire that came through town and like Bella's scent.

"Okay Edward. I have to go. I have to call Rosalie and Em—"

"Wait Carlisle! I uh," Edward stumbled through his thoughts trying to think of how to explain all of this to Carlisle. He took a deep breath and tried to talk again. "I'm the one who attacked Bella. I lost control of myself and now she turning and I'm too afraid to lose control again to try and suck the poison out. There's just so much blood." Edward spoke so quickly that it was amazing that Carlisle understood it even with his vampire powers.

There was a pause on Carlisle's end of the line.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Edward this could be a problem. You need to get Bella and yourself far away as soon as possible. The werewolves could come and kill you at any time," another pause. "I assume the werewolves will be especially after you since one of them as a particular liking towards Bella. You've gotten yourself in trouble this time Edward. Try not to cause anymore." Then Carlisle hung up.

Edward stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back towards Bella. She was unconscious now. The bleeding has stopped which was good. The scent of it wasn't so strong now.

Edward held his breath and picked Bella up. Then before anyone could blink, he was off running at top speed.

Questions arouse in his mind. Where to go now that the werewolves were after him and Bella was dying in his arms. The forest he went to for hunting came to mind. There were plenty of caves in the area where they could hide for the time being.

"Off to Canada!" he muttered.

Bella stirred a little in his arms but remained unconscious.

"Please survive Bella," pleaded Edward's thoughts. "And when you do, could you ever forgive me?"


	2. Messes To Clean

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter one. I'll try and catch all grammar mistakes but anything I miss; I'd appreciate it when you point it out to me. Also characters not like how they are in the book, please forgive me but this is kind of how I pictured them to act like.

Carlisle putting his phone in his pocket sighed. He pressed his fingertips to his temples as he felt a headache come on. Edward had screwed up and gone ahead and bitten Bella.

"Is anything wrong dear?" Esmé worried and concerned came down the stairs towards Carlisle. "How did Edward take the news?" She peered into his face trying to see what he was thinking about. Unlike Edward, Esmé couldn't read minds.

'_How can I tell her what Edward just told me? What kind of danger he has put himself in?! He's like a child for her._' Carlisle sighed again.

"I'll tell you once everyone gets here. In the meantime I have to call Rosalie and Emmett and re-update Alice and Jasper on the situation." Then a knock was heard on the door. An unpleasant smell invaded Carlisle's nose and he grimaced.

"It seems that they've finally come." Carlisle turned towards the door and walked quickly over.

"Did Edward and Bella get involved in something?" Esmé shrilled. Carlisle looked sympathetically over to her.

"Come on Dear, we have some questions we need to answer." He closed his hands around the doorknob and opened it. There on the porch stood boys in a variety of ages. All of them dark skinned and shirtless with heat radiating off their bodies as if they were diseased. Both Carlisle and them scowled at each other, neither liking each other's scent.

"Ah it seems our neighborhood werewolves have dropped by for an afternoon visit," Carlisle smiled. Some of the boys looked uncomfortable being there on the vampire's property. Another one with dark hair spat at Carlisle's feet. The oldest one of them kept his face looking like stone.

An awkward silence came down that was finally broken when the stone-faced werewolf named Sam spoke. "Carlisle you know why were here," a growl heard under his voice.

"Yes it seems Edward has gone and done something stupid." Carlisle politely responded. Sam looked confused at this.

"No, that's not it and I don't know what you mean by it. If you care to give details though we can probably take care of it," Sam said.

"What problem could you be talking about then? Please come inside and explain." Carlisle stepped away from the door and held it open for the werewolves.

When they all stepped in Carlisle quietly shut the door. Gesturing towards chairs the werewolves sat down. Sam turned toward the dark-haired boy that had spat at the porch earlier.

"Jake, explain yourself." Jacob Black looked up at Carlisle with evidential hate then began.

"Okay, I think I see how this is working out," Carlisle nodded his head then pointed at Jacob. "Your in trouble though. From what I understand, Edward will be out to get you. Your friends say they will not protect you and neither shall our family stop Edward." Jacob nodded and looked down at his sneakers.

"Lets see how we can solve this problem best." Sam was eager to crack down on the problem.

"Yes Sam," nodded Esmé coming in with a tray of glasses of soda. "Now, who wanted grape?"


	3. Vacation Disruption

Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I rewrote this chapter like a billion times. At first they were left at a road side, but as I wrote more I realized then that because I left them their, they would never ever be mentioned in the story again. So I rewrote it and then Alice was too controlling and Jasper was on for her hand & foot and no, that doesn't work. So then I finally came up with this. Again I apologize that this took so long. This is also probably one of the worst chapters. To make up for this chapter I promise to post Chapter 4 up soon.

Alice was the first one to walk into the room. She gleefully smiled when she saw the mountain view of the balcony. She placed her bag on one of the beds and turned around to smile at Jasper now walking into the room.

"It's perfect!" Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper gave a smile before placing his bags as well on a bed. A ringing echoed around the room and Alice's bag was shaking violently. Quickly ending her jumping, Alice ran over to her bag and after rummaging through it for a while, pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Carlisle!" Alice sat down on a bed. "We just got to our hotel! We are so ready to start our vacation. How is everybody? Has Edward bitten Bella yet?" Alice looked over at Jasper, catching him rolling his eyes at her. She grabbed a pillow and tossed at him. Jasper eased out the path of the pillow and sat down in a chair. Intent on listening to Alice's conversation.

"Alice, I'm sorry to ruin your vacation, but I need you and Jasper to come back home."

"Why what's happened?" Jasper read her emotions easily across Alice's face and frowned. Obviously something was wrong at home…

The airplane back home was quiet. Neither one of them wanted to talk about what was on their minds. The overbearing pressure that Edward may or may not have attacked Bella took over their thoughts.

"Alice," Jasper broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that-"

"No he didn't Jasper," Alice replied huffily. " You know how Edward feels about Bella anyway. How could you think such a thing?"

"But Alice," Jasper giving a sigh. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Who could get close enough to Bella without killing Edward? I'd like to make the point that Edward is still alive." Alice only nodded in agreement.

"We will be arriving in Seattle in ten minutes," the pilot's voice spread throughout the plane. "The current time at our destination is 10:15 am. Thank you for flying United and we hope to see you again soon."….

Alice turned the key in the lock and stepped inside followed by Jasper. Instantly the smell of the werewolves that had been there before hit her.

"Carlisle?" Alice heard her voice echo throughout the house. She saw him sitting on the old couch with head in hands. Rosalie and Emmentt were there as well. There was only one person Alice was unfamiliar with.

Jasper looked at Jacob. "What's a werewolf doing here?"

"Shut up you fucking freak!" Jacob chucked the lamp next to him at Jasper.


End file.
